Talk:Davy Jones
Why was it deleted. I do not think you had a reason to delete him? You recreated a previously Deleted page. Therefore, like before it is going to be deleted. Recreate and changed deleted page. There were changes made to him, so why did you delete him, he does not violate any SOF regulation It should be noted though, that you were permabanned for for repeated and gratuitous rule violation, as well as hurling abuse at Ferno when he tried to sort things out. As this still holds, it makes absolutely no difference wether the page fits with the rules or not, as you are no longer welcome on this wiki, and therefore nor are your pages. The reason I was blocked was because of my Devil Fruit not my characters! It does not say anywhere that I cannot enter using a new account or the recreatin and making changing on characters that existed (which were not the reason for me block)! As Madman said, you were blocked. Meaning your presence is no longer welcomed on this wiki. I was banned because my of my DF. The only rule I broke was that I recreated my DF when Ferno deleted it, because I wanted to change it to fit some rule, but he still deleted it and I continued to recreated it. Afterword he banned my and deleted my characters, which had no reason to be deleted! I only want know is for my characters to be recreated, because they had no reason to be deleted! Exactly. The reason for blocking was neither DF nor character. It was you. We gave you plenty of warning and chances, more than we should have perhaps, so don't come back now and expect any welcome. Pretty much every marine or admin on this wiki supports the ban, which means that I'm amased your still talking and expect that will not be the case much longer. It was me, but not my characters, so you do not have a reason to have deleted them. I do not expect to be welcomed back or any other thing. I just want my characters to remain, because they did not do anything to deserve deletion. Another thing is thatyou may have warned my but still deleted my Df and my characters, even when I said to wait until I can gain more information to change my DF (Ferno wanted for me to change the name of my DF and its effect completely, he was fixed on the idee that my fruit was OP so drastic measures had to by taken) we gave you time as well. Lots of time. You were the one who said we ight as well delete all of it. The day you put it on the deletion page, I debated it and in the same day you deleted it (lots of time, sure!!!). When I said to delete them, I said it in a moment of anger (people sometimes make rash decisions). yeah well, you should have said so later. If you continuoulsy remake the things without saying, you are in no way justified to hurl abuse at Ferno afterwards. Honestly I must question the very reason why you so desire them to remain. If you know you are not welcome, they have no reason to be here, as you, their owner, would not be here. No one else would edit them, and if they do, it would be completely changed around, to the point that they might only be the same in name, which is basically having them deleted, and ownership would then not be your's anyway so it doesn't matter. There is absolutely no reason for them to remain. In fact, it would be foolish to keep them. Also, if you're complaining about the time, just don't. You had no less than 2 WEEKS (actually it was probably more) time to change all that was asked of you. You didn't. We asked repeatedly and repeatedly our requests were ignored. You brought this on yourself, and can blame no one but yourself, and the fact that you are trying to regain some sense of honor is admirable, however, you blew it, and there isn't going to be a second chance after your behavior and actions. The only advice I can give you is to learn to respect the rules and those with authority over you. Otherwise, life will be very hard and lonely for you.